iPod Shuffle Challenge: Moliver Style
by DaughterofAthena87
Summary: I wasn't tagged but I decided to do this anyway: Moliver style! Please read and review!


A/N: Hi everybody! I wasn't tagged but, I decided to do that cool song fic thing that everyone was doing a while back. I thought it was different, and I was in a song-fic mood. Anyway, its not RTWM or PR, it's Hannah Montana! Moliver, to be exact. I love them so much! And, I just saw the movie today and it was AWESOME! Taylor Swift's song "Crazier" is amazing; I love her so much. =D Rascal Flatts was in it, too! Anyway....The Race Is On! XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana in any way....I wish I did, though. I would totally make Moliver and Lackson real. XD

================================================================  
"Everytime We Touch" ~Cascada

The school dance was in full swing. The lights flashing, the bass pumping, the teenagers dancing under the disco ball.....

Miley was in the middle, her body moving to the beat and her blue dress swaying.

She closed her eyes and let the music fill her head. She loved this song.

Two hands on her waist made her jump. She spun around and smiled when she saw who it was. Oliver.

He grinned at her and they continued to dance, the lyrics telling their hidden feelings.

'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static. And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky. Can't you feel my heart beat slow, I can't let you go. I want you in my life...'

"The Outside" ~Taylor Swift

When she first moved to Malibu, Miley Stewart was on the outside. No one wanted to talk to the new girl from Tennessee with the funny accent.

And after that Oken kid spread that rumor that she ate opossum....they avoided the little brunette like rats avoid poison.

Oliver Oken had ruined her life, and he didn't even know her.

A few days later, though, the little boy apologized after realizing how much he hurt her. And Miley, being the nice type, forgave him instantly.

They were inseperable after that, and were immediately best friends.

He realized that no, she most definately did not eat opossum.

She realized that no, Smokin' Oken wasn't that bad after all.

So much for the outside....

'I can still see you, this ain't the best veiw, on the outside looking in.

I've been a lot of lonely places, I've never been on the outside....'

"Life Your Life" ~T.I. featuring Rihanna

Miley was dying, she could tell. And she was ready. She had lived her life to the fullest.

Hannah had become one of the most popular singers of all time, selling billions upon billions of albums, tickets, and merchandise.

Her secret had been kept her whole life, none of her friends selling her out to the paparazzi.

Speaking of friends....Miley and Oliver dated for six years after high school. When they were both 24, Oliver finally got the courage to propose to the girl of his dreams.

Jackson also found the guts to ask Lilly to marry him, and she and Miley decided to have a double wedding.

The Okens had two children, Laura and Riley, while the Stewarts had one, Michael.

Miley contined to be Hannah until her first pregnancy. She retired to adoring fans, several awards, and billions of dollars. Her final message to the public: "Hey, you never now, Hannah might be back someday." Laura Oken took over the Hannah job later on, bringing a whole new style to the stage.

Oliver and Miley lived a blissful life together, but time soon forced them apart. Oliver died first, of a heart attack. Miley didn't know how she would live without him.

She managed, but not for long. Now, she was about to join him in the afterlife. Miley smiled, closed her eyes, and took her last breath. _Oliver, I'm coming...._

'You're gonna be a shining star, fancy clothes, fancy ca-ars. And then you'll see, you're gonna go far. Cause everyone knows, who you are. So live your life, hey hey hey....'

"Stay Beautiful" ~Taylor Swift

Oliver Oken wasn't dumb. He saw the beauty that his best friend Miley Stewart possesed. The other boys in the sophomore class at Seaview High saw it, too.

He watched as, one by one, they asked the brunette beauty out and she accepted the dates with smiles. She believed that they actually liked her for her, not for her tempting looks.

But, each one ended in heartbreak, and Oliver was always the one by Miley's side, helping her dry her tears.

Her beauty never faded, though. After the most recent painful breakup, Miley's beauty seemed to intesify until Oliver was blinded by it. He acted on a whim: "Do you wanna go out sometime?"

Miley looked up at him and her tear-streaked face broke into the most dazzling smile that Oliver had ever seen. "It took you long enough." And then she kissed him.

'You're beautiful, every little piece, love, don't you know you're really gonna be someone, ask anyone......'

"Angel in the Night" ~Basshunter

The moonlight on her skin put him in a trance. Oliver stared at Miley while they laid on the sand, the gentle waves of the beach brushing at their toes.

Her skin seemed to glow, her chocolate hair was shining. He gently ran his finger down her side and Miley giggled at his touch, her blue eyes crinkled with laughter.

"You look like an angel, you know that?" Oliver asked her, as he ran his hand through her hair.

"Hey, I try." Miley replied with a smile. He gently kissed her cheek and she snuggled up to him, resting her head on his chest.

'You are my light in the dark, you are the beating in my heart. But that is not enough, will I ever be by your side....'

"Hey Stephen" ~Taylor Swift

Miley sat in her room, her guitar in her lap. She didn't know why she wanted to play, she just felt like it.

One of her favorite Taylor Swift songs was on her mind, as was Oliver. She had spent the day with him and....she was feeling something.

Miley started to play, the first notes of "Hey Stephen" filling the room. The song fit what her and Oliver's relationship to a T.

"Hey Oliver...."

'Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you, can't help it if there's no one else. Ooh, I can't help myself....'

"What Hurts the Most" ~Rascal Flatts

"No!" Miley screamed, falling to her knees, tears running down her face. "No, he can't be dead! He can't!"

Oliver Oken couldn't be dead, he just couldn't! He was only sixteen....

Lilly ran to Miley's side and wrapped her arms around her, also sobbing.

It wasn't fair! The drunk driver that had hit Oliver wasn't even hurt! He should be dead, not Oliver...her Oliver.

She didn't even get a chance to tell him how she felt.... Suddenly, the room was closing in on her, and Miley struggled to breathe. _I have to get out of here_...

She untangled herself from Lilly's arms and bolted for the door.

"Miley, wait! Miley!" The brunette didn't listen. She sprinted to the beach and slid to a stop at the water's edge.

"Oliver, I love you so much! Why did you have to die?" Miley sobbed, her tears dripping onto the sand.

"Why....."

'What hurts the most was being so close, and having so much to say, and watching you walk away. And never knowing what could've been, and not seeing that loving you is what I was trying to do.....'

"Beautiful Eyes" ~Taylor Swift

When Miley looked into Oliver's eyes, she got lost in pools of melted chocolate. She didn't know that brown could come in such a beautiful shade. She would stare at them all her life if she could...

When Oliver looked into Miley's eyes, he got lost in those sparkling sapphire orbs. He didn't know that blue could be so beautiful.... He wouldn't mind staring into her eyes for the rest of his life....

'My heart has never felt this way before. I'm looking through your, I'm looking through your eyes.....'

A Neverending Dream" ~Cascada

Every minute they spent together was like a dream. Everything was perfect.

Today they sat on the beach, the gentle breeze ruffling their hair and clothes. Oliver swept Miley's bangs out of her eyes and she smiled, returning the favor.

He ran his hand down her cheek and leaned down to press his lips against hers. She smiled behind the kiss and slipped her hands around his neck, pulling him closer to her.

This is one dream that they never wanted to end....

'A neverending dream, a dream of you. I believe I recieved a sign of you. Tonight I wanna hide my feelings, too, as you do when I wanna be with you....'

"When You Leave (Numa Numa) (Basshunter Remix)" ~ Alina and Basshunter

"Ooh, Oliver! I love this song!" Miley squealed, "Come dance with me!"

"I'm no-" He began but she didn't listen. She grabbed his hand and took off for the dance floor, dragging a helpless Oliver behind her.

Miley released his hand when they were in the middle and started to sway to the beat. "Come on, Oliver! It's fun!" She grabbed his hands and swung them around.

"I don't dance, really." His attempt was futile. "Just try. Please? For me?" One look at her and her couldn't resist. "Fine."

Oliver awkwardly moved his arms. Miley stopped dancing and gave him a look. "Boy, _what_ are you doing?" "What's it look like? The robot!"

She rolled her eyes and giggled. "You don't do the robot when dancing to the numa numa song. You have to actually _dance_. Like this." Miley swayed her hips and raised her hands above her head.

"Do something like that, kay?" "Okay..." Oliver started dancing and Miley grinned. "Now you've got it!" She quickly leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Great job! Now, let's dance."

'When you leave my colors fade to gray. Here my love will stay, while all my colors fade away. Every word of love I used to say, now I paint it everyday.....'

A/N: I hope you guys like these! I really wanted to try this and I hope they're good.... Lol! Anyway, please read and review! Thanks!

-love love love-

Cullenlicious9


End file.
